Venus de Milo
History (Initial Entry, Submitted by TurtleGurl84) Venus de Milo: 2016 - Present At the end of extended summer vacation of sorts to my family farm with the Turtles, Casey, and Splinter; we got this unexpected visit from a strange, female turtle who at first spoke very little English and seemed confused by many things and frightened of Casey and me. Splinter, Casey, and I were all skeptical of her at first, but all of the turtles seemed to be eager to welcome her into the family. I thought it was just evidence of them indeed being teenaged males while Casey thought she was a spy from the Foot Clan. However, Splinter became convinced there was something else at work. He believed that Venus had been subconsciously drawn to the Turtles by the otherworldly power of 'mushin' or the mental state of 'no mind'. As Splinter explained it to me, he suspected that Venus possessed a strong spirit and found her way to the farm after she escapes from TCRI by some instinctive desire to be with others of her own kind. Whatever the case may be about how she got there, she proved herself a friend when she helped Mikey fix his damaged shell and took fashion tips from Raph (I kid you not). She also began to teach my boys to tap into their spirituality and recognize their bond as brothers. So, that's how I spent my summer vacation helping the turtles find a fifth turtle at my family farm and bring her into the city. Since Casey was so scared she was a Foot plant, we moved her into my basement for the time being... God, I hope Robyn doesn't need to go looking for the fuse box or she's going to be in for quite the fright!Network Files: Venus de Milo 1 (Supplemental Entry, Submitted by Operator) Background: 2004 As reptiles showed the most promise for their experiments, Baxter Stockman and Kirby O'Neil were in the market for lab animals. But, there was a law in Star City at the time which specified only rodents could be used for lab testing. Not one to give up quite yet, Stockman convinced O'Neil to bring his daughter's pet turtles into the lab to exploit a loophole that allowed personal pets to be subjected to experimental medication. After early trials, Stockman tried to persuade O'Neil to accelerate their timetable. O'Neil felt that such a pace would unnecessarily risk the lives of his daughter's turtles. Fearing that Oroku Saki would not share O'Neil's concern, Baxter went to Plan B. Specimen 5: 2003 - 2009 This turtle began her life in a pet shop in Westchester. The rest of her clutch was gone, leaving her the only western pond turtle in supply when Baxter Stockman stopped by one day after work to purchase turtles. Stockman left the pet shop with the female pond turtle and a male snapping turtle, as well as a number of other supplies. Stockman kept his research with these reptiles a secret. Soon enough, he was able to use these two turtles to show the progress of the mutagen research to Oroku Saki, buying him more time. When Specimens 0 to 4 were believed lost in a fire, along with the lab and test data, Stockman's secret specimens were safe at his home. But Stockman's partner O'Neil used the fire as an excuse to break away from research to spend more time with his family. Meanwhile, Stockman did not quit and rationed what little mutagen he had left, continuing research on his personal specimens for several years. His goal was to finish the project and be able to return to his lucrative business with the Foot. Mei Pieh Chi: 2013 - Present When the Foot became aware of the mutant turtles, Shredder brought Stockman into the employ of TCRI and asked for his own mutant army. The first test was a limited success with two mutants with basic intellect. Shredder wanted more than just brute strength in his mutant army, so the next batch used Stockman's own specimens, Specimen 5 included. The turtle was given the name "Mei Pieh Chi" - which meant 'Strange Turtles' Little Sister', and was pressed into intensive training in addition to being studied extensively by Baxter Stockman, looking for weaknesses which the Foot could use to exploit against their enemy turtles. However, the witch Kitsune could tell Mei was holding back and keeping secrets. Kitsune performed a ritual that stripped a traitorous Foot mystic of her soul, then used much of the soul's power to create magical wards that acted like a sort of rigging. When the altered soul was placed inside Mei, the shock left her nearly dead and in a coma. Using magic, Kitsune continued to torment Mei until one day when Mei apparently broke free. With her mind shattered, Mei fled, drawing on a subconscious instinct to take her to the only others of her own kind. But in her confusion, Mei had forgotten about the parasitic soul inside her. Finding a new family among the Ninja Turtles and Splinter, as well as a new name, Mei was blissfully unaware that she was a ticking timebomb of betrayal.Network Files: Venus de Milo 2 Supplemental Report * (Submitted by TurtleGurl84) Venus was named after the famous armless statue of the Greek/Roman Goddess of Love due to her habit of drawing her arms into her shell as a means of self-soothing when she's nervous, frightened, or just uncomfortable. I know it doesn't quite fit with the other Turtles' names. They're artists. She's art. They're Renaissance, she's Ancient Greek - but give me a break! Threat Assessment Resources * Mutant Western Pond Turtle Physiology: Venus de Milo is a bipedal turtle of humanoid size and stature. ** Aquatic Adaptation: Venus has aquatic attributes such as a large lung capacity, as well as increased underwater visibility and mobility. ** Armored Shell: Venus de Milo's shell is roughly as durable as kevlar. ** Enhanced Agility: Venus is coordinated beyond most human athletes. ** Enhanced Healing: Venus' rate of reptilian healing exceeds humans. ** Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Venus may be a turtle, but she ain't slow. Venus is able to move at great speed and has reactions that allow her to dodge projectiles such as alien blasts and bullets. ** Enhanced Stamina & Resilience: Venus possesses a level of stamina exceeding Olympic-level athletes. She's also very resilient to damage. ** Enhanced Strength: Venus' mutagenic body makes her compact body stronger than it looks. Not only is she able to deliver powerful blows, but she is able to throw people over her head. Venus de Milo's max lifting capacity is said to be between 300 to 400 lbs (136 kg to 181 kg). ** Retractable Head & Limbs: For safety, Venus can tuck into her shell. * Safinat Dakhma Training: Venus de Milo is a skilled assassin using techniques taught by the Safinat Dakhma and its Foot Clan. Much of her "training" was given to her by having the soul of a rogue Foot mystic fused to her own. ** Master Infiltrator: Venus is able to be one with darkness. She can hide and move within the shadows without being noticed. ** Master of Ninjitsu: Venus is an exceptional martial artist of the Foot Clan. She fights with every measured and deliberate style. ** Master of Tantōjutsu: Venus is well-trained in the use of tantō. She often fights with these paired. She has also studied a variety of other stick-fighting styles and mixes the styles into her own unique combat system which also makes use of her unique physiology. ** Master of Kyūjutsu: Venus possesses aptitude in archery and uses a yumi and arrows to fight long-ranged when she's expecting the need. ** Master of Shurikenjutsu: Venus throws her kunai with deadly effect. ** Kuji-kiri Novice: Venus de Milo is a novice practitioner of Kuji-kiri. Kuji-kiri is an esoteric practice which, when performed with an array of hand "seals", incantations, and focus of chi for a variety of effects. ** Reiki Novice: Venus de Milo is a novice practitioner of a form of chi manipulation that allows healing through transferring chi from the hands of the practitioner to the patient, encouraging emotional, mental, or physical healing at an accelerated rate. * "Turtle Power" Jamming: By some unknown means, Venus is able to tap into the quasi-psychic or spiritual connection of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. She can use this to mess with their minds, predict their movements, or throw off their synchronization. Weaknesses * Identity: Venus de Milo likely suffers from not being certain of who she truly is. She seems to be filling the void caused by a lack of identity through being a devout follower and loyal soldier. Analytics * Physicality: 4 - Expert / Enhanced * Occult: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Weapons: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Experience: 3 - Trained / Exceptional * Ranged: 5 - Master / Remarkable * Strategy: 4 - Expert / Enhanced Trivia and Notes Trivia * The parasitic soul caused her to kidnap Splinter.VOX Box: Turtle Power 15 * Venus has a Threat Assessment ranking of 70, marking her as a High Threat. Notes * Venus de Milo is a character from Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation TV series. Her real name is Mei Pieh Chi. * Her bandanna is cyan in the TV series. Links and References * Appearances of Venus de Milo * Character Gallery: Venus de Milo Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Bald Category:Brown Eyes Category:Green Skin Category:Mutanimal Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Animal Category:Star Citian Category:Foot Clan Members Category:Submitted by TurtleGurl84 Category:Submitted by Operator Category:Archery Category:Martial Arts Category:Swordsmanship Category:Throwing Category:Enhanced Agility Category:High Threat Category:Height 5' 2" Category:27th Reality